dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra Augustus
Alexandra Augustus is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Twilight Crystal. Appearance Alexandra wears a deep turquoise jacket with a white rose motif on the right sleeve over a black shirt and pants, the same outfit as in Chapter 14 of Twilight Crystal. Her hands are partially covered in a special type of leather glove to assist with wielding her steel tonfa, which are kept in sheathes attached to her belt. Alexandra's copper-colored hair is darker than that of her sister April's, and extends slightly past her shoulders. Her alternative costume, Clouded Qualia, garbs her in Faye's purple clothing, down to the most minute detail, resulting in enhanced waifu factor. Gallery File:AlexandraTonfa-NeA.jpg|Alexandra's sheathed tonfa. File:AraAraAndUguu.png|UGUU~~~~ oh and ara ara ~ File:PantsTwoTone.png|TIGHT. Yes. just tight. stop. File:NeA-AlexandraEmblem.png|Alexandra's emblem. File:AlexandraAugustus-NeA-Qualia.png|Clouded Qualia. ;Alts Story 3rd Cycle= |-| 4th Cycle= Having been spurned by her sister, Alexandra consults Divina and Oavyce in order to learn more about April and Seraphim. Despite her "official" allegiance to Ragnarok, Alexandra is cautiously welcomed by these two because of her highbirth. Relieved to having found peers she could converse with, Alexandra decides to join Eris's side in the hopes of eventually reuniting with April. |-| 5th Cycle= |-| 6th Cycle= As Divina attempts to coalesce support around her as a new goddess of life, Alexandra confronts her with information about Seraphim. She thinks that rather than overthrow Eris and ascend to the status of deity, Divina should learn more about the existing goddess of life. Insulted, Divina claims that Seraphim doesn't exist, and that those who oppose her claim are fools that will never be revived. Hurt, Alexandra asks if Divina considers her a pawn as well, to which she replies that all life is the same to her. Believing that Divina is simply seeking to replace the gods rather than change their grip on the world, Alexandra parts ways with her, regretting that they could not come to an understanding. |-| 7th Cycle= Alexandra, having become disillusioned with the Warriors of Madness, awakens on Ragnarok's side once more. Wandering into a ethereal forest, she encounters Faye, who questions her purpose for being there. A pained Alexandra tells Faye of her inability to accomplish anything of worth on either god's side, seeing her experience as an echo of her failure as a Queen. Faye encourages her, saying that a life spent trying is worth more than one of inaction. Drawing hope from the arc shooter, Alexandra resolves to continue to unravel the entwined histories of Ragnarok and Eris, having experience on both sides. Eris, displeased with Alexandra's curiosity about the gods and cross-warrior rapport, strongly hints that she should be taken care of. Knowing that the relationship with her sister could be used in future cycles as a source of blackmail, April informs Alexandra that their time together stopped long ago. She then kills off her sister with little effort under the approving eye of 0, betraying no emotion... outside, at least. Battle Alexandra Augustus Gauntlet of Zirconia – Excels at parrying and agile close range attacks with tonfa, aided by seraphic magic. ---- Alexandra is the Gauntlet of Zirconia, wielding a pair of steel tonfa ideal for fast-paced melee skirmishes. Four of her Bravery attacks attacks are quick and hit multiple times, and have alternate inputs that allow for her to alter any of these hits into a parrying style that delays the attack by use of a block or movement. By judiciously switching between the offensive and defensive components of these moves, Alexandra can outmanuever and destroy her opponent at close range. She lacks a variety of ranged attacks, relying on her Eon, Seraph, for beams of light. Seraph's power is invoked in most of her HP attacks, as well. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Alexandra's EX Mode is Matriarchate of Fontis. Seraph's power becomes more permanent and corporeal, manifesting itself as six blue, translucent wings that sprout from a point behind Alexandra's neck. Two fold around to her forehead to form a crown, two more fold to cover the lateral sides of her arms, and the last two fold around her belt. Alexandra's Close Bravery attacks can now have up to 6 maximum inputs and execute slightly more rapidly. She also gains Regen and faster air movement. Alexandra's EX Burst is Sadirvan. Alexandra initiates the EX Burst with a kick and strikes the enemy repeatedly with an ensemble of Stellar Strikes, Ephemeral Spins, Lambant Swings, and Crescent Sweeps. A directional button indicated must be pressed repeatedly; this button changes after every four hits, and a total sixteen hits are performed. If the EX Burst is not performed perfectly, Alexandra ends the move with another kick. If it is performed perfectly, Alexandra splits the set of wings down the middle and attaches three to each tonfa, then uppercuts the enemy into the air. She dashes upwards through them in a spiral of blue light, landing with a flip and dismissing the wings by sheathing her tonfa. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: A Narrow Way *''World Map Theme: Marble Steps'' *''Normal Battle: Fragile Rule'' *''Boss Battle: Gauntlet'' *''Final Boss Battle: Silver Will'' Rival Battle *''Vs. April: Augustus Rising, originally Seymour Battle Theme'' *''Vs. Twilight Crystal Protagonists: Scourge of Zirconia'' *''Vs. Divina: Blue Regalia'' *''Vs. Faye: Beloved Tomboyish Girl/Liverne'' *''Vs. Oavyce: Eclipsed Dynasties, originally The Fires of Suzaku'' *''Vs. Vainia: Heralds of the New Age, originally Ruins of Moondoria'' Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters